


The Ocean and Sea

by NotMadeOfGlass



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Bad Poetry, Brooding, Community: poetry_fiction, Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMadeOfGlass/pseuds/NotMadeOfGlass
Summary: A collections of short poems.





	1. The Ocean and Sea

Well I've never seen the ocean  
And I've never seen the sea,  
But this brooding wind keeps calling,  
Calling you  
back to me.


	2. Moon-laced

Moon-laced passion,  
Dripping with unwavering desire.  
We roam and we hide,  
unable to choke the fire.  
But who would toss such  
Delights to the wind,  
Once they have tasted it's divine savor?  
It lingers forever, blissfully,  
Penetrating every moment.


End file.
